special task force
by wolverine12
Summary: times like these the abyssals were making more Wo-class carriers to sink more fleet girls will the Fleet girls survive with this special task force
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 transferd

At naval base in alaska admial zane was getting ready to commence operation dead zone which is not as simple as you might think so he needs to sends a fleet out but the problom is he has fleet boys and girls and they work to gether really well so he decieds to send 2 fleet boys and 2 fleet girls.

airacraft carrier ranger

name zack

planes- hellcats, SBD Dauntless, TBF Avenger

battleship missouri

name silver

armenate 19 inch guns

secondary 20 5 inch /38 cal guns in twin turrets

anti air 80 × 40 mm/56 cal anti-aircraft guns

49 × 20 mm/70 cal anti-aircraft cannons

anti air crusier Atlanta

name annie

Armament: 16 × 5 in (127 mm)/38 caliber Mark 12 guns (8×2)

12 × 1.1 in (28 mm)/75 anti-aircraft guns (3×4)

8 × single 20 mm (0.79 in) Oerlikon anti-aircraft cannons

8 × 21 in (533 mm) torpedo tubes

(by the way this last ship is my oc so dont say its overpoward csuse it slow)

battleship nikolai

name jade

armament 12 x 23 inch cannons 4 twin barrled turrets

sendarerios 12 x 2.2 anri air cannons

once he sent them off he then got a letter which said

 _ **Dear admrial zane**_

 _ **im writing this letter to ask your reinforcemnets to help us destroy the abyssals near our base which are going stronger each day and i be apperated if you could send reinforcements**_

 _ **from kazuto**_

admarial zane was thinking who to send and then the idead came though his head he going to send.

an hour away from thier mission zack launched a recon plane to spot the enemy base after 5 minuets the recon plane came back and told zack of the situration then silver asks " whats the enemy location and how many ships they have " "the base is north of here and the enemy fllet are composed of 9 ro-class destroyers, 8 ri-class heavy cruisers, 1 wo-class and a airfield princess" replied zack then jade said "im surprised they even attacked the naval district yet" everyone else nodded then annie said "silver whats the plan" "annie you protect zack from the enemie planes, jade you start bombarding the heavy cruisers and i engae the airfield princess" replied silver eveyone knew what to do and went in positions and waited till there in range but once they do they see 3 fleet girls being attacked and silver says "zack launch your planes to help them" zack nods and sent out dive bombers and annie said " jade radio those destroyers" " this is the battleship nikolai any destryoer respond" jade says over the radio "this is special destroyer fubuki we need some air support" fubuki radioed back and jade says "annie get up there and help then with anti air defence and your the fastest here" annie nods and speeds up there while her ani air guns were blazing the planes out of the sky once the planes were delt with everyone stopped and silver asked "what are you three doing out here with out proper anti air cannons" fubuki replies " we were sent out to recon this area untill we got ambused by the planes and our radios were jammed" that was when zack got a transmission from alaska naval base "silver we are being transfered to the naval base where these 3 came from" silver nods then annie speaks up " how damged are you 3" "fubuki has the worst as she was the main target for the planes" said shimikaze "ok we may as well go back to your navel base and we escourt you as well" said jade "then lets get going" said zack and everyone headed to the naval district as minikaze sends a message to secertery nagato.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 talking to the admiral

On their way back to the naval district as they were 3 nautical miles away and that was when fubuki started to slow down Silver notices this and slow down and turns towards her and asks "fubuki you alright or is the damaged more sustainable and hit components" "I think my engine cutted out so I can't move just leave me" replies fubuki, silver thought for a moment he had 2 choices, let her stay here or take her hand and drag her along so he chose the second option "fubuki hold my hand I drag you along" said silver, fubuki blushed at this but took his hand and he started to drag her along and he says "you're going to need some serious repair" Fubuki understood and the others saw so minikaze asked "fubuki why are you being dragged and not moving by yourself" fubuki was about to say something but shimikaze interrupted by saying "fubuki how much damage did you take from this planes" Fubuki loom at silver for help and he said "fubuki engine is knocked and has sustained more damage than anyone knew so that's why I'm dragging her along" fubuki blushed at this and said that it was true and then she said "I'm hopeless to everyone and should not go on any missions" that was when silver had an idea and they all headed for the naval district.

When they got there they saw nagato with the admiral on the docks and nagato had a sad face when she saw the state of fubuki was in and ordered her to go to the baths to get repaired while the admiral said "so you 4 are the new reinforcements that we getting" they all nodded and silver said "I'm battleship Missouri named silver, next to me is aircraft carrier ranger named zack, the one on my right is anti-air cruiser Atlanta named Annie and the on her right is battleship nikolai named jade" then nagato said "well if it's alright may I ask what was your roles in your naval district before you came here" zack replies "we were a special task force for escorting, providing anti-air fire and night missions" then akagi and kaga came up and akagi said "admiral who are these" "I'm battleship Missouri named silver" said silver "I'm battleship nikolai named jade" says jade "I'm anti-air cruiser Atlanta named Annie said Annie "I'm aircraft carrier ranger named zack" said zack "well I'm aircraft carrier akagi and this is aircraft carrier kaga" replies akagi then annie froze at those names and it brought memories back from her being sunk by those two and annie takes a couple of steps back and says "you're the two carriers that sunk me" akagi and kaga were surprised that they did in fact sink her then silver says "annie can you put those memories and the past away" "I can if only those two can put the past away" replies annie, akagi and kaga nodded.

While walking down to the dorms silver has a request" nagato would it fine if me, annie, zack and jade" asked silver "I don't see why not, you're lucky we have a dorm for that can hold two battleships, an aircraft carrier and a cruiser" replied nagato as she opens the door and everyone just walks in and everyone settled down as silver thought _'I need to ask the admiral something'_ as he walks out the others looked at him and just went back to their normal things, near the admirals office silver was walking towards the door and was about to knock when he heard shouting "I CANT BELIVE FUBUKI WAS NEARLY SUNK!" said nagato "nagato please calm yourself down" replies admiral that when silver knocks on the door 'knock, knock' "come in "admiral said "ah silver what can I do for you" I have a request to make" silver replied "what request would you like to make" asked the admiral "I would like to train fubuki" silver said "I can see but why you're a battleship she's a destroyer" replied nagato "aint just gonna just be me I have annie and zack to help" silver replies the admiral nods and said "that's fine you take fubuki on training mission as well" said admiral silver nods and walks out and back to his dorm as the training won't start until fubuki is repaired


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 training

A week after the reinforcements came to the navel district they became popular for their respect to the fleet girls then it came up to the training day for fubuki as zack and annie went to get their gear on while silver went to get fubuki when he got near the door he heard shouting "FUBUKI WHY DID YOU NOT DO YOUR TRAINING YESTERDAY" that was when fubuki ran out of the door and runs to a place on the naval district that no one's knows of and silver is following her to see why she's upset when she stopped he stopped and silver asked "fubuki why are you upset" in a calm and gentle voice fubuki got startled and turned around to see silver and she replies "minikaze was shouting at me cause I did not come to training yesterday" silver had a thought and said "hey fubuki want to come to my room with annie and zack when we finish your training today" fubuki nods and they both walk to the docks and puts on their gear and silver says "first part of the training is about dodging enemy fire I demonstrate with annie" annie fires her guns one at a time and fubuki is surprised on how silver can dodge all those shells and then annie stops firing and says "alright fubuki it's your turn" fubuki nods and starts moving right as annie is firing her guns.

Meanwhile in the admiral's office nagato is filling the commander a plan to take out a base north and says "we don't know how many ships they have as it too powerful in the air units" the admiral replies "I think we should send our new ships over to take it out" nagato thought about for a minute and says "I think that's a good idea cause the Atlanta class we have has powerful anti-air and is quite fast and as for the battleships Missouri and Nicolai are fast battleships while the carrier ranger might have a hard time" "I knew that there would be something with the carrier as we don't know what planes it carries so if they get shot down we can't replace them" replies the admiral.

Meanwhile in training zack was launching dive bombers for fubuki to dodge and she did so perfectly now it was silver turn and says "fubuki I'm going to fire my main guns at you and see how well you can dodge" fubuki nods and starts to move and as soon silver fires his broadside, fubuki immediately turns to face the shells and by luck the shells fall all round her and silver says "good job fubuki not many destroyers could dodge a full broadside" then they saw the admiral and nagato walking towards them and zack says "is there a mission for us admiral" "you are correct zack there's an enemy base north of here I want you, jade, silver and annie to take it out and you can take fubuki along with ya


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 mission

When Sliver, Annie, Zack, Jade and Fubuki left the naval district, the admiral was hoping they come back undamaged and not sunk.

While on the way it was quiet on the way there then that was when Fubuki said "so how much planes have they got" "we don't know, annie get up front, zack in the middle behind annie, jade on the left, I'm on the right and fubuki behind zack" said silver and everyone nodded and took their positions and was quiet again as they needed to focus on the mission at hand, then zack decided to launch a scout to scout ahead and discover the enemy where hiding and the plane came back with information that there were "5 wo-class battleships, 8 ro-class destroyers, 5 ri-class heavy cruisers and an airfield princess" said zack "so everyone knows the drill so far right" everyone nodded still in their positions, then a ro-class destroyer came out of hiding to scout and jade said "do not fire, we need a surprise attack" and just to say they got spotted and silver said "we been spotted spread out, annie you protect zack , jade start bombarding, fubuki come with me were going to take on the heavy cruisers and battleships" everyone nods at the plan zack launched his planes to get air superiority while annie started to shoot down enemy planes but zack's planes kept getting knocked out of the sky so he radioed silver and said "silver my planes are being shot down should I launch the special planes" "you may launch them" replied silver, so zack recalled his planes and got his jets out (AN I forgot to tell you this but zack does have a limited squads of jets) and launched them and now was gaining the air, while jade took out 4 destroyers and 2 heavy cruisers with two broadsides.

That was when the airfield princess spotted jade and launched 3 squadrons of dive bombers to try and sink her, that was also when 2 aircraft came to help which was akagi and kaga who launched their planes and kept jade safe "thanks for the save kaga and akagi" jade said while continuing full broadsides on the enemy.

That was also when fubuki got hit and can't move now silver is defending her and radioed jade "jade change your target to the airfield princess now" said silver, jade understood and turned her turrets to the princess and fired 3 devastating broadsides and killed the princess while the others were taking the rest of the enemy planes out of the sky.

Silver was pulling fubuki along as her steering and engine are severely damaged, akagi and kaga were surprised that fubuki was here on the mission and akagi said "fubuki you ok" fubuki stayed quiet not leaving silvers side then kaga asked "silver what happened to her" "she took a hit that severely damaged her engine and steering" silver answered and they all headed back to the base, then fubuki noticed she was up to her knees in to the water and said "umm silver" in a worried voice silver loom back and said "that hit you took must of done more damaged then we thought" while pulling her up and kept her above the water while moving at the same time.

When they got back to the naval base everyone was pleased that the mission was successful but also worried because fubuki was majorly damaged and had needed lots of repair to repair the steering, engine and repair the hole that caused flooding.


	5. Chapter 5 (sorry)

hey people wolverine12 here sorry i havent posted in months it just i had a lot to do and college has been catching up with me so i hope you understand i will try and pump out new chapter when ever i can


End file.
